Frosty
by Eliluvva3
Summary: After a boring snow day at home,Eli decides to take Clare out ice skating.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a cute idea I got from going ice-skating with friends. I hope you like it.

**Frosty **(nobodies pov)

Clare was sitting on her sofa, with her legs curled up under her. She was tightly wrapped in many layers of blankets. It was Friday night, and she was reading her fortnight book. She had been doing that all day because Toronto was hit with a blizzard, making it impossible to get to school without being killed. But, of course the roads cleared up right when school ended.

She had not seen or talked to Eli since yesterday, because he wasn't answering his phone._ Typical Eli._ She thought to herself. To engrossed in her thoughts, the 400 page book slid from her grip and made a thud on the floor. Clare grasped her pinky suddenly and pressed on it. She watched as a small bead of blood dripped from the paper cut. Sighing loudly she got up from her comfortably position and walked into the bathroom. Searching through the medicine cabinet for a bandage, she heard the front door open, thinking it was her mother back from the grocery store.

"Hey mom?" she started to blindly round the corner into her kitchen.

"Did you get some more band-"she stopped realizing nobody was there.

Confused, she continued into the kitchen and looked around. No one was there. Clare gave up, and went to check if the door was locked, but stopped when she saw something shiny on the ground. Picking it up, she examined it. She immediately recognized it as Elis guitar pick from his necklace.

"Maybe he dropped it" she said to herself. She turned around and was quickly met by a pair of cold, strong hands. She gasped, clearly frightened. Realizing who it was she quickly frowned.

"Talking to yourself Edwards? That's the first sign of going crazy you know." Eli smiled, not smirked at her as she picked up a magazine and started to lightly beat his arm with it.

"Ouch! Blue eyes you're so violent today." This time he smirked at her.

"Eli! How did you get in here? And I am not crazy." She nearly shouted. Eli held his fingers to his ears.

"Even though I love it when you scream my name, you should really be quiet. The neighbors would think were doing something else…"He waggled his eyebrows at her as she laughed.

"Eww, Eli that's gross." She whined.

"Sorry Clare, my inner pervert is coming out." He turned on his heel still smiling but stopped.

"By the way, you are crazy; you just need to admit it." He jogged into the kitchen and sat on the counter, snatching up an apple and taking a bite. Clare walked into the kitchen and stated.

"I am not crazy Eli. You are." She smiled and added "I dropped those apples outside in the dirt, didn't wash them yet." She laughed as Eli spit his chewed up apple into the garbage disposal. After cleaning out his mouth, he walked up to her and kissed her.

"I'm crazy about you Edwards." He whispered into her ear. She shivered, and then smiled biting her lip. She kissed him again, but with more passion. His hands traveled to her waist, while her hands knotted in his hair on the back of his neck. She loved him so much, but had not told him yet. But she didn't know that he loved her just as much. Pulling away, she said

"Maybe I am crazy." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek before walking back into the living room. Eli made himself comfortable on the couch and lifted his feet onto the glass coffee table. Trying to walk past, Clare pulled his legs off the table and said

"Feet off the table Eli" He groaned and pulled her next to him. Clare nuzzled into Elis chest. They stayed like that until Eli abruptly threw her over his shoulder and started to walk to the door.

"Eli!" Clare shrieked "Put me down!" He laughed and grabbed their jackets and walked out to his hearse, Morty. He put her into the passenger seat and ran around to the other end. H got in and stated,

"Were going ice- skating" He smiled and drove off, ignoring Clare's protests.

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Review? I will update part two in a couple of days.**

**Au revoir, Eliluvva3.**


	2. chapter 2

I was smiling all day yesterday about those reviews and alerts I got! Thank you so much! So here is the part two of frosty….

**Frosty-chapter 2 **(nobodies pov)

"Eli, I don't know how to skate…" Clare repeated once again, still whining about going ice-skating.

"Oh come on Clare, it's not that hard." Eli stated, and then added in a whisper, "That's what she said…"

"What did you say Eli?" Clare questioned with her eyebrows raised. She took note of Elis Scared face, and silently laughed at him.

"Nothing!" Eli replied. Clare nodded in approval and changed to the previous subject.

"What if I fall and break my arm, or worse, my leg! What if I knock some teeth out! I can't live with that!" Clare practically yelled.

"That's not going to happen Blue eyes. You'll be with me the whole time. I promise I won't let you fall." Clare huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned to look out the window. _He's so persuasive._ She thought. After a moment she turned back to a smirking Eli and said,

"Fine but if I end up needing extreme dental surgery then you're paying for it." She tried to keep a serious face until they both burst into laughter. They both smiled at each other for a little while until they finally pulled up to the ice rink. Clare still thought of the worst case scenario as Eli opened the car door for her.

"You know Blue eyes, you have to go in the rink to actually skate." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. She looked up at him and blushed. She climbed out of Morty. Hand in hand the walked into the main lobby. Eli squinted his eyes and looked around. Finally finding the sign directed to skate rentals, they walked over to the booth. Clare politely asked the nice man at the table for some size nine women's ice skates. She looked at Eli and waited for him to figure out his size. Walking over to a wooden bench, she said,

"I can't believe you didn't know your own shoe size." She shook her head and began to lace the plastic skates around her feet.

"Hey, I'm a guy, I don't go shopping for shoes every week." They both laughed and stood up. Clare lost her balance and tripped over her own feet, falling into his arms. He lifted her up and put his lips to her ear and whispered,

"See, I got you." She shivered again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Eli." she smiled and continued, "Let's go skate already" They began to walk toward a door that clearly said push. Eli walked backwards and pushed through the doors with his back. He held the door for Clare. They looked around the rink and saw no one there except for an old couple skating in slow circles. Eli and Clare watched as the couple stopped and kissed each other, laughing. Clare smiled really wide.

"Aww. They're so cute!" She whisper yelled to Eli. He smirked and led her over to the open gate and stepped on the ice. The old couple watched them as Eli guided her and showed her how to ice skate. He spun around in a circle receiving a look from Clare.

"Who knew my boyfriend was a ballerina" She giggled at her own joke. Eli hid his eyes behind his bangs trying to hide a blush. She realized how sweet Eli was. He was the perfect boyfriend. But he was more than that, He was her best friend. She smiled at the thought and grabbed Elis hand skating around. Eli had a surprised look on his face. He had thought that she never skated in her life, and here she was skating like a pro.

"I thought you have never skated before. "He asked, clearly still confused. She only smiled.

Gliding over a bump in the ice, he fell face first. He watched as she continued around halfway before sharply turning and heading back in his direction where he laid. Her hips swung back and forth as she skated. Both her feet taking a swipe at the clean ice. Only a few feet from him, she turned to the side, stopping herself, while creating a wave of ice that washed over Elis face. After wiping his face with the sleeve of his black blazer, he looked up at her. Clare towered over Eli and said in reply,

"I haven't." She smirked wildly at him, before turning around and heading in the other direction. Eli pretended to be angry and got up chasing her.

"You didn't have to give me a frosty you know" He yelled trying to catch up to Clare. She was much faster than he thought. Her head whipped around, bouncing her curls. She was about to say something, when she tripped and landed on her back. Eli who was close behind accidentally fell on top of her.

Their noses were barely touching. Ocean blue clashed with forest green as they stared into each other's eyes. Clare could feel Eli's spearmint breath on her face. Her hands were at her sides, not able to move. Eli's hands were against the ice on either side of her head. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. Clare closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them again he was smiling at her. Eli suddenly had a nervous look on his face.

"I have to tell you something." He said suddenly gaining confidence.

"What do you want t-"Clare was cut off by a soft kiss. She wriggled her hands from under them and wound then around Elis neck, pulling him closer. She felt his lips curve into a smile. After they pulled away, he whispered,

"I love you." Clare's eyes widened in excitement. Eli got a look of worry on his face.

"I'm sorry Clare I shouldn't have said it so soon." Eli looked upset for a second.

"I love you too Eli" Clare said smiling. Eli's face lit up.

"Really?" Clare responded by pulling him down for another kiss. His head tilted to the side to get a better lip-lock. Butterflies invaded both of their stomachs.

"Ahh, young love. It's beautiful, right Susie?" Eli and Clare broke away quickly and blushed. Eli slid off of Clare, and sat down next to her. Before them, the old couple were about to leave the ice.

"Yes, George. This reminds me of you and I when we were younger." The woman named Susie sighed and walked of the ice and out of the rink with her husband. Both teenagers looked at each other and laughed lightly. Clare twiddled with her fingers and Eli played with thick studded bracelet on his wrist.

They both looked up and said, "I love you." They both smiled widely at each other and got up. Elis arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist, they walked out of the rink.

**The End.**

**I'm not too fond of how abruptly it ended but oh well. Thank you for all who reviewed, read, favorite and even read it. It means so much to me. :D. Please review.**

**Au revoir, Eliluvva3**


End file.
